My Big Lady
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Hinata yang mengalami obesitas dini dan menyukai Sasuke yang seorang model, dengan bantuan Naruto sebagai instruktur diet. Akankah Hinata sukses diet? / For NHL. / Hinata Centric. / Only Oneshoot.


**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**My Big Lady"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Naruto**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Psst.. Lihat itu Hinata gendut.. Mau kemana dia?"

"Entahlah.. Lihat dia membawa surat cinta.."

"Haahh? Dia mau menembak siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ayo kita ikuti."

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu.." Hinata membungkuk menyerahkan surat cintanya yang pertama.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang pria.

"Haahh? Apa? Coba kamu ulangi?" Ujar gadis yang berada disebelah pria yang menjadi objek pernyataan cinta Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun aku menyukaimu.. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Lanjut Hinata gugup. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya berkeringat.

"Hahahahaha.. Kamu sedang bercanda? Sasuke-Kun.. Ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu tuh." Sang gadis tertawa mengejek.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Maaf tapi kamu bukan tipeku." Lanjut Sasuke dingin dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja, Kamu itu gendut dan aku bertaruh berat badanmu pasti 1 ton.. Hahahahaha.." Lanjut sang gadis mengejek.

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, haatinya sakit mendengar ejekan dari teman Sasuke. Apakah Hinata berdosa jika gendut?

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi Sakura." Sasuke mengajak Sakura -gadis yang mengejek Hinata- untuk segera kembali ke kelas dan mengabaikan Hinata yang hampir menangis.

Hinata melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**Tes Tes Tes**

Hinata tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya untuk tidak tumpah. Menyakitkan saat cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata yang polos berpikir Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membanding-bandingkan seseorang, namun perkiraan Hinata salah.

"Yooo.. Hinata-Chan.."

"Na-Naruto-Kun." Ujar Hinata masih terisak-isak.

Hinata segera memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hi..Hi..Hinata..aaa.. Se..seeshakk.." Ucap Naruto susah payah karena Hinata memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Go-Gomen.." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan masih menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto mengiba.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun menolakku karena aku bukan tipenya. Sakura-San juga mengejekku gendut dan berat badanku 1 ton. A-Aku tidak gendut hanya bulat dan berat badanku hanya 99 kg, bukan 1 ton.. Mereka jahat.. Hikkss.. Huaaa.." Racau Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa _sweetdrop _tetapi, di sisi lain dia menjadi kasihan dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-Aku sudah menyukainya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dia itu keren dan pastinya dia seorang model." Hinata sudah tidak lagi menangis, namun suaranya masih terdengar serak-serak.

Naruto merasakan ada perasaan sesak saat Hinata membicarakan Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hei.. Bagaimana jika kamu diet?" Tawar Naruto.

"Maksud Naruto-Kun?"

"Iya.. Kamu diet biar Sasuke dapat memandangmu." Jelas Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan ide ini, tetapi dia juga kasian dengan Hinata yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman sekolahnya.

"Ta-Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya?" Cicit Hinata malu.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kurangi porsi ice cream, biskuit, coklat, permen, porsi makan saat makan pagi, makan siang, makan malam dan juga olahraga teratur." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Naruto-Kun.."

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar.. Ayo kita ke kantin.." Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto menuju kantin. Semua makanan yang Naruto sebutkan membuat Hinata merasa sangat lapar.

"Tu-Tunggu Hinata.. Ingat diet.." Ucapan Naruto bagaikan angin lalu..

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto telah duduk manis di kantin dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen yang sudah tidak terisi.

"Hinata-Chan.. Ingat diet.. Kamu sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen." Bujuk Naruto.

"Hei.. Lihat.. Hinata gendut itu sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen.. Ahaha.."

"Pantas saja Sasuke menolaknya."

**Deg.**

Percakapan kedua siswi itu terdengar oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata menghentikan suapan ramennya.

"Hahaha.. Bisa bangkrut Sasuke-Kun jika berkencan dengan Hinata gendut. Cewek kok makannya kaya pesumo.."

"Hahahaha.. Lagipula dia itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan pangeran Sasuke. Dia itu gendut harusnya lebih tahu diri."

Setelah selesai mengejek, kedua siswi itu pergi dengan tawaan yang keras. Mereka puas mengejek Hinata dan sukses membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena kesal.

Hinata yang menyadari kemarahan Naruto hanya memegang tangan Naruto. Dia menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya.

Pandangan Naruto menjadi kembali sayu. Dia yakin Hinata ingin menangis, namun Hinata adalah sahabatnya yang tegar. Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil, karena mereka itu adalah tetangga.

Naruto teringat saat dulu masih kecil, Hinata adalah anak yang sangat manis, cantik dan pemalu, tentunya tidak gendut. Naruto tidak terlalu mengingat pastinya kapan, mungkin sejak meninggalnya nyonya Hyuuga -Hikari Hyuuga, Ibu Hinata- Hinata menjadi berubah gendut karena makanannya yang tidak terkontrol dengan baik.

Satu tetes..

Dua tetes..

Hinata menangis.

Naruto tersentak..

Hinata menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-Bantu aku Na-Naruto-Kun.. Ba-Bantu aku untuk diet.." Minta Hinata.

Kali ini dengan sorot mata tajam dia menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Hinata, sahabat dan gadis yang disukainya sejak kecil menangis. Tidak lagi..

.

.

.

Hinata meminta ijin kepada Hiashi -Ayahnya- untuk mengijinkan dia cuti selama 3 bulan dan mengambil _home schooling._ Mulanya Hiashi terkejut dengan permintaan Hinata, namun setelah mengetahui maksud dan tujuannya Hiashi akan membantu meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah untuk memberikan cuti kepada Hinata selama 3 bulan.

Hiashi senang akhirnya Hinata mau diet. Awalnya Hiashi senang Hinata menjadi lebih berisi karena pola makannya yang meningkat, dia berpikir Hinata sudah tidak sedih dengan kepergian Hikari. Namun, makin lama ternyata Hinata semakin membengkak dan Hiashi bingung harus berbuat apa. Bukan tidak sanggup untuk menanggung semua biaya makanan yang Hinata minta, hanya saja dia malu untuk mengenalkan Hinata kepada rekan kerjanya.

.

.

.

Diet pun dimulai setiap hari oleh Hinata. Dia harus menahan segala godaan yang berasal dari makanan kesukaannya seperti coklat setiap 2 jam sekali, permen setiap 15 menit sekali, ice cream 2 kali sehari, biskuit setiap jam 3 sore dan jam 9 malam, tidak lupa porsi makan pagi, siang dan malam yang tingginya seperti anak gunung krakatau yang ada di Indonesia.

Hinata juga melakukan olahraga lari pagi dan senam ringan serta bermain hula hup.

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan Hinata menjalani hari-hari bagai di Neraka. Tanpa coklat, es krim, permen, biskuit dan lainnya. Jika ketahuan Naruto maka Hinata akan mendapat hukuman berupa sit up sebanyak 100 kali. Benar-benar Naruto adalah seorang instruktor diet yang baik dan juga kejam.

Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan makan paginya yang hanya 3 biji buah apel dan 2 gelas jus jeruk, makan siang yang porsinya benar-benar dikurangi layaknya porsi makan seorang wanita dan makan malam yang hanya biskuit gandum dengan susu.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan setelah Hinata menjalani masa dietnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menimbang berat badannya.

Jarum timbangan berputar cepat saat Hinata menginjak timbangan dan berhenti pada angka 69. Benar-benar fantastik. Hinata dapat menyikat 30 kg bobot tubuhnya dalam sebulan.

Ini benar-benar berita yang sangat menggembirakan untuk Hinata.

Dia bermaksud untuk segera memberitahukan kepada Naruto perihal ini. Tanpa sengaja dia menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah bergandeng mesra dengan Sakura, saat dirinya melihat ke seberang jalan rumah Naruto. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Hinata benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Dia diet juga untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, namun jika Sasuke juga tidak memandangnya maka diet ini akan sia-sia.

Hinata menggeleng keras.

Bukan saatnya mengeluh.

Naruto sudah berkorban banyak. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto.

Naruto terlalu baik untuk dikecewakan. Selama ini hanya Naruto yang terus mendukungnya, menyemangatinya dan menghiburnya. Ya, hanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muka Hinata memerah saat membayangkan Naruto. Perasaan sedihnya akan Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang bergantikan dengan detak jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat saat membayangkan Naruto tersenyum.

"Yoo Hinata-Chan.. Bagaimana? Sudah menimbang?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba hadir dengan cengirannya.

Naruto kini berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Hinata karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kamu sakit? Wajahmu merah.." Kali ini wajah Naruto berubah khawatir.

"E-Eh.. Go-Gomen Naruto-Kun.. A-Aku harus olahraga lagi." Hinata segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung akan kepergian Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hei.. Ini sudah 3 bulan kita tidak melihat kehadiran Hinata gendut."

"Apa mungkin dia pindah sekolah?"

"Kurasa dia malu karena cintanya telah ditolak oleh Sasuke-Kun.. Hahahaha."

Seorang gadis cantik melewati kedua gadis yang kini tengah bergosip ria.

"Siapa gadis itu? Cantik sekali.."

"Mungkinkah dia itu model?"

"Lihat bodi-nya.. Bikin iri.."

"Iya.. Dia cantik dan modis, pasti model.. Siapa ya namanya.."

"Entahlah.. Tapi nanti kita juga akan mengetahuinya, ayo kita ke kelas, bel sudah mau berbunyi."

"Hm.."

.

.

.

Saat Kurenai memasuki kelas 1-B, semua siswa dan siswi segera bersikap rapi dan diam. Suasana sebelum Kurenai masuk sangat ricuh dikarenakan kehadiran seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di kursi Hinata.

"Hari ini kita akan menyambut kembali teman sekelas kita yang sebelumnya mengambil cuti karena urusan keluarga. Hinata silahkan memberi salam." Ujar Kurenai tersenyum.

Semua mata kini menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Hinata.

Hinata yang gendut dan bulat kini berubah menjadi Hinata yang cantik bagaikan model.

Yang pria seolah terhipnotis, yang wanita memandang iri dan kagum. Memunculkan banyak pemikiran negatif, namun Hinata memilih cuek.

Pelajaran dimulai kembali oleh Kurenai, sehingga anak-anak tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, meja Hinata menjadi penuh sesak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para gadis.

"Hinata kamu sedot lemak ya?" Tanya Ino berbinar-binar karena dia memang berencana menyedot lemak dipahanya.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya diet." Jawab Hinata enteng.

Kali ini tidak ada lagi hinaan, yang terdengar daritadi hanyalah pujian. Hinata patut diberikan penghargaan.

"Benarkah? Apa rahasia dietmu?" Tanya gadis lainnya.

"Olahraga teratur dan mengurangi jatah makan." Jawab Hinata sesuai fakta.

"Tidak mungkin, kamu pasti melakukan operasi plastik dan sedot lemak kan?" Hinata dicecar berbagai pertanyaan.

Bagi mereka semua sangat mustahil bagi Hinata untuk menjadi langsing dalam waktu 3 bulan.

Khu..khu..khu.. Mereka hanya tidak mengetahui dan melakukan proses diet bagai di Neraka ala Naruto.

"Eh.. Tidak.. Aku tidak pergi operasi dan sedot lemak.."

"Benar.. Kamu itu hanya iri karena tidak dapat menjadi cantik seperti Hinata-Hime." Kali ini Hinata mendapat pembelaan dari pria yang memutuskan untuk menjadi penggemarnya.

Hinata semakin pusing.

"Hinata-Chan..." Suara cempreng mengiterupsi suasana seisi kelas.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Kali ini Hinata bersyukur. Lagi-lagi Naruto datang disaat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Aku permisi." Hinata segera pamit dan berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama.

Karena Hinata sudah langsing dan kembali pada postur ideal, Naruto mengijinkan Hinata untuk menikmati makan siangnya dengan nikmat, tentu saja tetap pada porsi wanita bukan pesumo.

.

.

.

"Hei lihat.. Itu Hinata.." Ujar Kiba saat menikmati makan siangnya di taman bersama dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hinata? Hinata yang gendut?" Tanya Gaara bingung saat Kiba menunjuk sosok Hinata yang berbeda.

Gaara dan Sasuke berbeda kelas dengan Hinata, meskipun begitu mereka mengenali sosok Hinata yang dulu gendut karena sering menjadi bahan omongon dan ejekan teman sekelas mereka. Kiba sendiri sekelas dengan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak akan menyangka, kalau dia kini telah berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu." Ungkap Kiba bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun matanya juga melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini tertawa bersama dengan Naruto.

"Dia menjadi.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?" Ujar Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Cantik." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka juga. Hinata benar-benar cantik, tapi waktu dia gendut juga terlihat manis sih." Kiba menimpali.

Kali ini Sasuke dan Gaara yang menatap heran Kiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba polos.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menghentikan makannya.

"Hm?" Naruto memilih untuk tetap menikmati ramen kesukaannya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Hinata pelan dan malu-malu.

Naruto terpana.

"I-Iya.. Te-Tentu saja kita kan sahabat.. Sudah pasti harus saling membantu." Naruto menjadi gugup.

'Sahabat ya.' Bolehkah Naruto mengharap lebih. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Hinata, tetapi mengingat Hinata menyukai Sasuke hanya akan merusak hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata juga merasakan sesak saat Naruto menyebutkan kata 'sahabat'. Dia belum yakin perasaan sesak apa itu, namun dia tidak menyukainya. Hinata memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari berlalu, Hinata merasa perasaan aneh mulai timbul saat dirinya membayangkan Naruto. Wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Lalu ada perasaan sebal saat melihat Naruto bercanda dengan teman wanitanya.

Lalu Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Dia bodoh baru menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya. Untuk itu Hinata kembali menulis surat cinta yang akan di tunjukkan kepada Naruto dan bermaksud menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menjadi sangat gugup.

Hinata sengaja memanggil Naruto ke taman sekolah saat istirahat. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kembali, tetapi kepada Naruto. Dirinya berharap jika Naruto menolak, hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan pernah berubah. Mungkin akan sakit, tetapi jika tidak disampaikan akan terasa semakin menyiksa.

Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa saat bertemu dengan Hinata. Tiba-Tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa ngilu. Dia yakin hari ini Hinata akan kembali menembak Sasuke. Dia ingin egois hari ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ujar Naruto serius.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Tidak.. Semoga berhasil." Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Hinata dan segera meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung.

Naruto pergi dengan wajah tertunduk. Tidak ada lagi senyuman.

Saat Hinata akan segera berbalik mengejar Naruto, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"Hm.. Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-Itu.." Hinata bingung karena Sasuke masih enggan untuk melepas tangan Hinata.

Sasuke dapat melihat surat yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis. Andai Hinata masih menyukai Sasuke, mungkin Hinata akan mimisan. Tetapi sekarang perasaan itu telah jatuh jauh kepada Naruto.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu." Ujar Sasuke seolah dapat menebak pikiran Hinata.

"Heh?" Hinata hanya terkejut.

"Hm?" Sasuke bingung dengan raut yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke-Kun.. I-Ini bukan untukmu.. I-Ini untuk Naruto-Kun.." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Dulu aku memang menyukai Sasuke-Kun, tetapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang dan aku menyukai Naruto-Kun. Maaf.." Hinata segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dirinya mencari sosok Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun.." Teriak Hinata saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk melamun di kantin.

Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal dan dengan wajah merah, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU NARUTO-KUN.."

Hinata kembali tersengal-sengal dan tersenyum saat Naruto merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum hangat dan segera berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Kini wajah Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama merah padam. Senyum masih mereka pancarkan.

Naruto mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu dan memeluk Hinata. Erat dan hangat.

Terdengar siul-siul dan sorak sorai dari semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat adegan mesra itu.

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata dan berbisik.

"Aishiteru Hinata."

Sasuke yang turut menyaksikan hanya tersenyum bodoh karena baru menyadari dirinya menyukai Hinata. Yaa.. Walau sudah terlambat, Sasuke turut mendoakan semoga hubungan mereka tetap langgeng. Jika tidak, mungkin Sasuke akan mengambil posisi di tengah.

Musim panas sepertinya akan segera tiba. Ahh, indahnya cinta di musim semi..

.

.

.

**The End**

**...**

**Mind RnR ?**

**=)**

**Semoga Kalian menyukainya.. ^^**


End file.
